


Forging ahead

by Moiself



Series: Mojo & his masters [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Caring, Collars, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things aren't going how Seth planned, but he's not complaining.</p><p>- or -</p><p>Seth goes with the flow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forging ahead

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up immediately where [Love me, love my dog](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4722440) leaves off. 
> 
> Recommend reading that first :)

_“He licked me!”_

_“I think he likes you.”_

_Sliding a hand round the back of Seth’s neck, Roman pulled him in closer, licking a broad stripe up the long column of his throat, murmuring into his ear._

_“I think I like you too.”_

The night wasn't exactly going to plan, to any plan at all, not a single one of the vast array of best case/ worst case scenarios Seth had run through in his mind. 

He was strangely ok with how it _was_ going though. He might wake up tomorrow and think this was all a hideously weird and regrettable mistake, but right now with his hands roaming over Roman's broad back and Roman's hands in his hair, yes, he was definitely ok. 

They made out on the couch like hormone fuelled teenagers, paying no heed to the happy puppy yips and rubber chickeny squeaks coming from the floor beside them until grumbling bellies reminded them the food was still untouched and put a stop to their activities. Roman made sure that his pup was taken care of as well as his guest, feeding Mojo small pieces of the reheated pizza until he suddenly lost interest and wandered over to a giant floor pillow in the corner of the room, curled up and fell asleep. 

The pizza finished, Roman flicked through the tv channels until he found some movie that they’d both already seen and they sat half watching, half talking, drinking beer, Seth revelling in the warm comforting weight of Roman’s arm across his shoulders.

He was so caught up in the conversation that he didn’t notice the pup waking up from his nap and padding over to them until Roman patted the free seat of the couch on the opposite side to Seth. The gesture was unmistakeable and sure enough, up Mojo hopped, settling himself on his knees on the empty spot and crossing his forepaws over Roman’s lap before resting his head on them.

“Who’s my good boy? You’ve been a very good boy for Daddy haven’t you pup?”

Roman ran his hand through Mojo’s messy hair, giving him a good scratch.

“The best pup, being nice to Daddy’s new friend. You like Seth don’t you boy?”

Mojo yipped in agreement and wiggled his ass. Seth could almost imagine a wagging tail, the mannerism was so accurate. He couldn’t help but smile as Roman teased the puppy, his hand darting about, Mojo happily butting at it with his head.

"I think...I think a good boy deserves a treat. Treats Mojo?"

Immediately Mojo stilled and looked attentively at his master, his face tilted to one side for a second before setting his paws on his Daddy's shoulders and licking at his face. 

"Seth, Sugar, could you grab this little guy's treats. Top cabinet beside the fridge. Just bring the box over."

A warmth flooded through Seth at Roman's use of the pet name. He made his ways across and rifled through the cabinet, quickly finding a cardboard box of doggie treats. Surely this wasn't really what Roman meant. The head bob from Roman when he gestured in his direction with the package suggested it was. Now it was weird. His co-worker and friend (and sort of kind of one time almost crush) was behaving like a puppy. His owner was his definite crush, new boyfriend possibly and all that was a little out there, but he'd stopped seeing _Dean_ at some unmarked point earlier. It was only now, at the thought of Mojo being rewarded with actual pet food that he remembered that Mojo _was_ Dean. 

The uncertainty must have been still written on his face as he returned to the sofa. Roman took the box from him as he sat down, sticking his hand in and taking out one of the treats. Seth’s eyes flew wide as he popped it in his own mouth and ate it, winking at the stunned man as he did so.

“Your face...it’s a cookie Seth, just a cookie...see?”

He took another treat from the box and held it on the flat of his hand, the brightly coloured sugar shells of what looked like M&Ms visible on top. Seth huffed out an embarrassed laugh at his mistake, watching as the puppy accepted the bite sized cookie from his master. 

“Thank god for that. No way I was kissing you again if it really was a doggie treat.”

“Thank god indeed then.”

Roman flashed him a smile full of promise and fed Mojo another treat, ruffling his hair again.

“Is Mojo Daddy’s best boy? Is he? Hey Sugar, you want to see if he’ll take one from you? Just hold it out...that’s it.”

Mojo crept across Roman’s lap, tentatively sniffing at Seth’s hand before gobbling up the tasty tidbit. Sitting back again, he looked at Seth expectantly. 

“Oh. Oh, good boy Mojo.”

Hesitantly he reached out to pet the pup’s head, earning himself a happy whimper and another lick of his hand. Roman held the box out for him to take another, and another, happy and relieved to see how well they were getting along. Seth had adapted to Mojo better than he or Dean could have hoped. Perhaps it was time to stretch that acceptance a little. 

Taking one of the cookies and placing it between his teeth, he raised his hands to his own shoulders and patted them twice. At that signal, Mojo bounced back to his Daddy and, placing both forepaws where indicated, leaned in and pecked the cookie from Roman’s mouth, wolfing it down.

Then as Seth watched on, Mojo leaned back in and kissed Roman.

He couldn’t tear his gaze away, his pulse quickening and the heat starting to grow under his skin, transfixed by the sight. Their kiss was not the frantic exploration that his and Roman’s had been, but soft and trusting, full of affection and love. He didn’t feel excluded from such an intimate moment, saved from that by the large hand stroking up the inside of his thigh to his stiffening cock. Distracted for a moment by the sensation, he didn’t notice that the kiss was over until Roman shook the box and spoke.

“Only one left Sugar…”

Roman held the last cookie out, not to Seth’s hand, but to his lips, the intention written clearly on his face. Seth gave the tiniest of nods in consent, then leaned forward and took the small treat in his teeth, earning an approving beaming smile from the other man.

“Ok Mojo. Last one. Be gentle now...good boy.”

Seth’s heart raced faster still as Dean...as Mojo crept forward and snagged the cookie, swallowing it down quickly, then resting his paws on Seth’s shoulders, moved in for a kiss.

His mouth was as soft as Seth had imagined all those times when he’d watched him on the mic and he showed no hesitation in his actions, his tongue flickering over the seam of Seth’s own lips, seeking entrance which Seth was only too glad to grant him. This kiss was fierce, searching, another mapping out of new territory, new in so many ways.

Seth’s arms came up to wrap around Mojo as Roman’s hand worked open his jeans, that big hand slipping under the waistband of his briefs and making contact at last with his dick, resting there with a frustratingly gently presence.

Eventually Mojo pulled away and slipped down from the couch, padding over to that spot beside the door and sitting in perfect posture, Roman immediately going over to him, leaving Seth with only a faint sugary aftertaste of cookie on his tongue and a stiff cock for company.

Once again, Roman removed Mojo’s collar and Dean stood on two feet, smiling almost shyly at Seth before whispering a quiet ‘Thank you Daddy.’ to Roman and slipping out into the hallway.

Roman returned to the sofa, collar in hand.

“How you doing over here Sugar?” 

Seth reached up and grasped a fistful of Roman’s shirt, dragging him down into another passionate kiss in response, breaking apart as Dean returned to the room.

“I guess you’re doing just fine.”

Turning his attention to Dean he beckoned him closer.

“Sit down here a second...show me your knees...and your hands.”

Roman careful inspected each part shown to him with a careful gentleness that was no longer a surprise to Seth. Releasing Dean’s hands, he stood, moving across to the kitchen area and grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator, handing it to Dean as he sat down again.

“You haven’t drank anything, that’s not good for you buddy.”

Dean took a few sips, then placing the bottle on the coffee table, stood and walked over to his spot beside the door and sat down once more. As on each of the previous occasions, Roman followed him immediately. Ducking down he fastened the collar around his pups neck and once again, Dean became Mojo.

Still standing in the doorway, Roman stretched a hand out to Seth, a look of pure want settling on his handsome face.

“Come on then Sugar…”

Seth scrambled up off the sofa, following Roman down the hallway to his bedroom. Stepping over the threshold, he turned to close the door behind him.

“Don’t close it right over!”

“Ok...but why?”

“Mojo...he can’t handle the….handle…”

It was a sign of how out of the ordinary his evening had been that this made perfect sense to Seth. Leaving the door slightly ajar, he crossed over to join Roman on the bed, kicking his shoes off as he went.  
They wasted no time in getting back to where they had been before a different kind of hunger distracted them, ravenously devouring each others kisses, greedily searching for skin, clothes and inhibitions flying.

Seth gasped at the first touch of Roman’s thick, slicked fingers at his entrance, barely even aware that he had reached to the nightstand for the lube. He bore down at the breach, welcoming the intrusion as Roman thrust into his channel, brushing at his pleasure spot, adding another digit, stretching him, opening him up. Making him ready.

His own cock was already rock hard and leaking when Roman flipped them over, putting Seth on his back, and dragged him down the bed, placing Seth’s legs on his strong shoulders.

Pausing only to roll on a condom, he lined himself up with Seth’s hole, pushing past the puckered ring of muscle in one smooth movement until he was fully buried in the younger man’s ass. Pulling back slowly he began to fuck Seth with a tortuous unhurried pace, each thrust hitting the target of his prostate, drawing deep groans of pleasure from his lips.

“Fuuuuck…..Roman….th.th.there..”

“That’s it Sugar, let me hear you.”

Lost in the bliss of the moment, Seth began to drift, aware of nothing except the man driving deep into the core of his being, until suddenly he was snapped back to reality by an unexpected sensation. By the sensation of a tongue lapping at his abs, lapping up the precome smeared across his skin.

Blinking to find focus, he glanced towards the door, now fully open, and looking down he saw the fuzzy head of Mojo, busily licking at his torso. The movement caught the pups attention and raising his head to show a damp mouth, he looked Seth directly in the eye. Roman too stilled, both puppy and master awaiting Seth’s reaction. He tore his gaze away from blue eyes to stare deep into dark and saw nothing in either pair except hopeful affection.

Propping himself up on an elbow, Seth reached down to ruffle Mojo’s hair, uttering a ‘good boy’ before collapsing back onto the sheets. Roman resumed his assault on Seth’s prostate, picking up speed as Mojo continued to map out the contours of Seth’s torso with his mouth, covering the tanned skin with little licks and kisses, teasing at his nipples, making his way eventually to his lips.

Seth accepted his kiss readily, Mojo delving into his mouth, his clever tongue darting about, making Seth wonder how else he might be able to put it to use.

Feeling his own orgasm approach, Roman took Seth’s dick in hand and began at last to jerk him off, the pace mirroring that of his thrusts. Already on the precipice, it did not take long before Seth was coming all over that broad hand, his cum spilling onto his stomach, attentively watched by the pup who had paused in his explorations of his mouth.

Roman followed a brief moment later, taken over the edge by the tight clench of his Seth’s channel around his cock, gripping his legs tightly as he shuddered through his release.

Slipping free of the younger man’s ass, Roman lowered his legs gently to the bed, then lowered himself to claim a kiss, first from his lover, then from his puppy, before leaving them briefly to dispose of the condom and fetch a towel to clean up.

Gone for barely a minute, the sight which greeted him when he got back to the bedroom filled him with delight. 

There, already fast asleep with a sleeping Mojo using his belly for a pillow was Seth, a hand resting across the pup’s shoulder. 

Smiling all the while, Roman cleaned up, then pulling the covers up around them, curled up beside his lover and his pup, drifting off to sleep on a happy cloud of hope for their future.


End file.
